(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a C-clamp, and more particularly to a quick release C-clamp.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A typical C-clamp is shown in FIG. 4 and comprises a C-shaped body 1 having a screw hole 2 formed therein for threadedly engaging a bolt 3. The threaded and unthreaded operations of the bolt 3 is slowly.
In order to solve the problem, one type of quick release C-clamp is developed as shown in FIG. 5 and comprises a C-shaped body 4 having an extension 42 formed on one end thereof, an opening 421 formed in the extension 42, a rod 6 laterally engaged in the extension 42 and extended through the opening 421 of the extension 42, a first disc 52 engaged on the rod 6 and located in the opening 421, a first spring 61 engaged in the opening 421 for biasing the first disc 52, a second disc 53 engaged on the rod 6 and located outside of the body 4 and having an edge engaged with a stop 422 formed integral with the extension 42, a second spring 62 engaged on the rod 6 for biasing the second disc 53, and a handle 51 pivotally coupled to the extension 42 and having one end 511 engaged with the first disc 52, and a third spring 41 disposed for biasing the handle 51. In operation, the handle 51 is pulled repeatedly against the spring 41 in order to push the first disc 52 forward, the rod 6 is caused to move forward by frictional engagement between the rod 6 and the first disc 52. The second disc 53 which is inclined relative to the rod 6 prevents the rod 6 from moving backwards. In order to release the rod 6, it is required to straighten the second disc 53 such that the second disc 53 is perpendicular to the rod 6 and such that the rod 6 can be released. The rod 6 will be easily damaged.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional C-clamps.